


Keeping the Keeper's Arse

by dancing_at_the_disco



Series: Lee ♥️ Oliver [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amusement Parks, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Muggle Culture, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_at_the_disco/pseuds/dancing_at_the_disco
Summary: Oliver and Lee go to an amusement park. Cuteness ensues.All characters belong to JK Rowling.Comment and kudos mean the world to me!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jordan/Oliver Wood
Series: Lee ♥️ Oliver [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655194
Kudos: 4





	Keeping the Keeper's Arse

But reality doesn’t necessarily mean bad, thinks Lee as he opens his front door to Oliver. This is already their third date, and he couldn’t be happier.  
“Hello.” Oliver is blushing slightly.  
Lee just pauses a moment to take him in. Today they’re fulfilling a fantasy of Lee’s: they’re going to a Muggle amusement park.  
“Hi,” he says at last, and pulls him inside. “I am a high-functioning adult, so we need to wait for my clothes to come out of the dryer.”  
Oliver just laughs. “Isn’t that what we have Drying charms for?”  
“Like I said. High-functioning adult.”  
“So what’s wrong with the clothes you’re wearing?”  
Lee looks down. “These are my pajamas.”  
Oliver wanders around the kitchen. “Just you living here?” It is, after all, his first time in the house.  
“Kind of.”  
“Kind of?”  
“You know Serena? She’s my year.”  
“Bellgard?”  
“Yeah. She lives here sometimes.”  
“Sometimes?”  
“She bounces between houses. Mine, Draco’s, George’s, I don’t even know. She does have an apartment.”  
“I see.”  
“Yeah. . . she’s really indecisive. But she said she wants to meet you.”  
“She. . . already knows me.”  
“But, like, officially. It’s some Muggle thing, I don’t know.”  
“Like a meeting the parents kind of thing?”  
“Yeah.”  
A bell rings suddenly, and Lee jumps.  
“That’s the dryer, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
He re-emerges a couple minutes later wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
“I’m ready whenever you are.”  
They’re taking the train to the park, so they don’t talk much on the way. They can’t, really, because the train is crowded and they are pretty much pressed up right next to each other.  
Once they’re actually in line for tickets, Lee starts bouncing up and down.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” he confides.  
“This?”  
“An amusement park. I floated out the idea a couple months ago, but the only ones interested in going were Harry and Draco.”  
“You didn't want to go with them?” Oliver’s voice is teasing. He had seen what Harry and Draco were like when they had played Quidditch together a few months ago. It was the kind of thing you got used to pretty quickly.  
“Funny.”  
It’s not until Lee and Oliver get into the amusement park that Oliver starts to get caught up in Lee’s enthusiasm.  
“Where do you want to start?” he asks.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Lee looks around. “How about. . . there?”

Seven hours later, an exhausted Lee and Oliver stumble through Lee’s front door.  
“I’m. . . pooped,” manages Lee. “But I wanna go back.”  
Oliver laughs. “It was the funnel cake.” Then he drops his head onto the back of Lee’s couch cushion.  
“Definitely.” Lee’s voice is sarcastic. “No, it was the cotton candy.”  
“Let’s just agree to disagree for now. So you had fun?”  
Lee beams. “Of course!” Then he yawns.  
“What are you doing?” asks Oliver, alarmed, as Lee drops his head into Oliver’s lap and covers himself with a blanket.  
“Just.. a short. . . nap,” he mutters. “Then food.”  
Oliver relaxes, and before he knows it, they’re both asleep.

“Lee? Lee!”  
Lee jolts awake as George and Serena slide into the room. They skid to a stop, then George wobbles and they both tip. Serena lands on Oliver’s leg and his eyes fly open.  
“Hi,” says Serena, grinning brightly.  
“Sup?” asks Lee sleepily. He grins up at Oliver.  
“I got kicked out of Draco’s,” announces Serena.  
“What?” Lee shoots up so fast he clonks his head on Oliver’s chin. He rubs it thoughtfully as Serena talks.  
“Well, I kicked myself out. Harry moved in last week and I can’t even count how many times I’ve walked in on them.”  
“Double digits?”  
“Easily.”  
“So you. . . decided to walk in on us?”  
“I didn't know you guys would be cuddling!”  
“Just teasing you.” Serena’s grin widens. “I have some junk to deposit. I left some of my stuff there.”  
“Oh, and my house is your storage unit?”  
“One of them.”  
“One-? You know what, never mind. I’m done worrying about your living situation.”  
“Good idea.”  
Oliver stays silent, but Serena sees the look on his face. She laughs.  
“Don’t worry, I know it’s weird.”  
Oliver watches for a few moments as Lee and Serena joke around. Then-  
“Serena, you need to leave. You’re ruining my date.”  
“This is a date?” cries Serena. “Lee, you didn't tell me.”  
“Yes, well, I wanted to actually go on the date first. Now you know.”  
“You should have told me! I wouldn’t have come barging in.”  
“Yes you would have. Either way, leave now.”  
George and Serena leave, with Serena grinning widely and waving at Oliver the whole time.  
Once they’re gone, Lee looks at him.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine.” Oliver just laughs. “Nice wake-up call, either way.:  
“And she left a pile of junk in the doorway,” notices Lee. “Great.”  
Oliver glances at his watch. “I should probably go. I have practice tomorrow.”  
“Of course.” Lee jumps up. “I was going to offer you tea, but. . .”  
“I’ll take you up on that tomorrow,” offers Oliver, and Lee brightens.  
“See you tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah.”  
Oliver hesitates, then leans forward and kisses Lee softly. He leaves Lee standing in the doorway, touching his lips and smiling softly.


End file.
